The Puppet's Flower
by Dicloniousqueen666
Summary: When Hinata was young she met Sasori who saved her life from an assassin. Now that she's older her life gets turned upside down by betrayal. Hinata murders the Hyuuga Clan and became a missing-nin. Will she meet Sasori once more? SasoxHina fanfic. Review
1. Running Away

"Talking"

' Thinking '

The Puppet's Flower

Chapter 1: Running Away

Hinata was currently running away from a hunter-nin who was hot on her trail. "Why won't he just stop chasing me?" Hinata thought aloud 'I'm a missing-nin that's why' She thought. She came to a stop and turned around facing the hunter-nin and pulled out her sword. The reason she got the sword was to protect herself, she had the sword for protection was because the gentle-fist alone wasn't enough to keep her safe anymore. The hunter-nin came to a stop right in front of her, saw her sword and flinched. She smiled and said "What you're scared of me now that I've got a sword"

"No way bitch" The hunter-nin said pulling out a kunai and throwing it at her, which Hinata barely dodged. That major mistake the hunter-nin made and it was calling her a bitch. She ran up to him and cut off his head with a sword watching the blood spray up like a geyser and onto her clothes.

"Ew! Now I need a bath" She muttered to herself ;putting the sword back into her sheath as it glistened in the dying sun, the blood adding a sort of hellish sunset glow to it. Hinata went to a tree near the body thinking 'How on earth did I get caught up in this mess'

Flashback

Hinata was confident that she could tell Naruto that she loved him. She even got him a box of chocolates to go with the occasion. Hinata walked down the road towards 'Ichiraku's Ramen Shop' where she saw Sakura and Naruto talking. 'Naruto-kun talking to Sakura. That bitch.' Sakura was Hinata's worst enemy partly because she was trying to take Naruto away from her. Ever since Sasuke left Sakura had a new boy to bug and annoy. Naruto was always "Sakura I love you! Sakura will you date me?" It was getting on Hinata's nerves. Hinata took a step forward but stopped abruptly when she saw Naruto kiss Sakura on the lips. "Wh-why?" Hinata managed to choke out as she dropped the box of chocolates and ran to the Hyuuga compound crying.

Hinata was in her room crying her heart and soul out staring into a picture that was her long time crush, now ex-crush Naruto. "w-why does h-he not care a-bout me anymore" She said crying until dawn came. Hinata stopped crying because she had no more tears to cry. Suddenly she didn't care about her life anymore but she wouldn't commit suicide. She got up from the bed throwing the picture of Naruto in the trash can next to her bed. Hinata decided to go take a walk around Konoha early in the morning. She walked to her closet and picked up her sword, strapping it to her side.

Hinata walked down the hall when she heard talking between her father, Hiashi and her sister, Hanabi. Hinata was leaning into the door and listened to the conversation and this is what Hinata heard.

"Hanabi you are to be the heiress to the Hyuuga clan." Hiashi said

"Yes father but why? I thought Hinata was the heiress to the clan. What happened?" Hanabi asked confused.

"Hinata is not able to be the heiress, she is too weak" Hiashi said sternly. That wasn't news to Hinata. Her father always thought she was weak but to not be the heiress brought a frown upon her face. Hinata went back to listening.

"The Elders said for me to kill Hinata, but I want you to do it Hanabi."

"Father she is my sister; I can't."

"Yes you can and you will!" Hiashi snapped

Hinata couldn't take it anymore she finally snapped. She pulled out her sword from her sheath and went into Hanabi's room and killed both of them. Their blood splattering all over her as she laughed maniacally. Hinata then grinned sinisterly and said "I will kill all of the Hyuuga."

End Flashback

Hinata frowned and then wondered how she became so sadistic. "I guess I have to go to an Inn now." Hinata said aloud. Standing up she began walking to the place where she knows she will be welcomed. The village hidden in the sand, Suna. As she walked Hinata's long bluish-black hair flowed in the breeze as she laughed.


	2. Suna

The Puppet's Flower

Chapter 2: Suna

Hinata walked into the village of the sand, Suna, looking for an inn to rest for the day. "It's so hot" Hinata sighed out.

"That's to be expected Hinata-san" A familiar male voice said behind her. She slowly turned around her hand automatically moving towards her sword.

"I wouldn't do that Hinata-san" Gaara said "Things will not be well for you if you do" His eyes narrowed, his gaze fixed on her sword hand. Hinata dropped her hand, although she kept up her guard.

"So Gaara-kun you're Kazekage now" Hinata smiled sweetly at him, and though the smile was fake, he seemed to buy it.

"Yes I am" Gaara said smiling, while thinking that she'd grown beautiful since the chuunin exams. More bold, fiercer, and not shy. He could see it in her eyes that she has become that way.

"Gaara-kun" Hinata asked concerned for her friend.

"Yes"

"May I please stay at one of your Inns in the village?" Hinata asked pleadingly

"Sure anything for Naruto's friend." Gaara said while Hinata looked down at her feet. She tried to erase the images coming from her mind of the day that Naruto broke her heart, but she just couldn't do it. She just couldn't.

"Come to my house, Kankurou and Temari would love to have you for dinner" Gaara said seeing his friends sadness displayed on her face, he didn't like her feeling sad.

"Okay" Hinata replied cheering up slightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they were walking to Gaara's house they didn't notice the ninja spying on them on top of a roof of an old rotting building."They are heading towards the Kazekage tower" The female ninja known as, Hikari said into her receiver. Hikari nodded as she heard the next command "Yes Sasori-sama I will" She replied and with a click she turned the receiver off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they gotten there Gaara told her to wash up for dinner, while walking down the hall to the guest room. She just nodded her walked into the room, heading for the shower to wash the sticky red blood off of her.

Hinata the shower turning the hot water on all the way and just let the water run over her. 'Lucky me, there's a shampoo bottle here' she thought sarcastically while looking at it. Grabbing the bottle she squirted out a clear liquid from the shampoo bottle. Sighing she scrubbed her head hard hoping to get the blood out of it. She then scrubbed her body getting the blood off of her. When she was done she turned off the water and watched as it, tinted red from her blood, ran down the drain. Hinata got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her, walking towards what looked like a brown closet, which was out of the bathroom. The closet was brown and had golden knobs on it. Hinata looked around the room, and what she saw shocked her. Everything was perfect. The bed was brown with black sheets, the walls were a pure white, and a lamp stood in the corner of the room for lighting. Hinata silently thanked Gaara while thinking 'Being Kazekage sure has its major ups.' She opened the closet seeing a most exquisite black dress she'd ever seen. "It's beautiful" She gasped aloud and then began examining it. The dress had a blue flower at the end where the slit of the dress was. It seemed to glow in the moonlight as she slipping it on and zipped up the back.

She walked down the stairs, out of her room, and into the dining hall where dinner was already served.

"What took you so long Hinata-Chan?" Temari said

"Yes I also want to know" Kankurou said also.

"Shower" was all that Hinata said before eating. The whole meal was eaten with silence. 'Because I'm a missing-nin I can't stay here long, in Suna.' Hinata thought mentally frowning "Thank you for the meal you guys" She said smiling.

No problem Hinata-Chan" Kankurou said with a smile on his face. Hinata smiled back and left the room to go to bed.


	3. Meeting Rumiko

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto only my own OC, Rumiko**

**Rumiko is my own OC**

The Puppet's Flower

Chapter 3: Meeting Rumiko

Hinata woke up, changed into her regular shinobi clothes, and left without a goodbye. 'Goodbye Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, I will miss  
you guys' She thought as she left Suna.  
Hinata was walking through the desert and into cloud country, where it was raining heavily. 'Ugh. Rain, I hate rain.' she muttered to herself,  
irratated.

"Help someone help me!" a girls voice yelled.

"Who was that" Hinata wondered aloud, running towards the voice and seeing a rougue-nin trying to rape a girl with long brown hair held up  
into two pigtails, blue eyes, and a red kimono.

"Come on now I know you want me" the rougue-nin slurred, swaying slightly as the wind gushed round him. Hinata could tell he was drunk. she could smell his stale breath from where she stood.

"Hey!" Hinata yelled out to the ninja who looked at her drunkenly. she could smell his stale breath from where she stood.  
"Leave her alone"

"What if I don't?" he said dumbly. Hinata sighed, drew her sword, and with stroke off her hand, slashed his arm off. Blood sprayed in all directions, like a hot, gushing, red fountain . He screamed, clutching his injured arm,he ran off yelling bloody murder. Hinata smirked but the smirk turned into a frown as she stared down at the girl who looked no older than sixteen while Hinata was twenty.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked the girl.

"Yes miss, I am" the girl said.

"What's your name?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Rumiko"

"Well Rumiko, you should head on to your family. they would worry for you, would they not?"

rumiko looked at her, eyes shining bright. "I want to go with you though"

"You do realize what you're doing Rumiko"

"Yes I do miss, but what is your name?"

"Hinata Hyuuga, now don't call me miss or I will chop your arm off aswell" Rumiko gulped as she stood up and followed Hinata. They arrived in a small town in cloud country just as it stopped raining. "Come on Rumiko I don't have all day" Hinata called out  
yawning. It was dark out, she was tired and as far as she could tell, so was Rumiko.

"Look an inn, look Hinata an inn." Rumiko yelled excitedley. Hinata sighed and wondered

'Why on earth did i let her come with me' the two walked into the inn where Rumiko's hometown was.

"Welcome to Yamada inn how may I help you" the lady at the front desk said.

"Room for two. seperate beds please" Rumiko said knowing what Hinata would want.

"Thank you Rumiko" Hinata said while Rumiko payed and they received the key to their room. That made Rumiko smile a bright smile.

* * *

Sasori was working on a puppet, trying to get it perfect, but his thoughts were being distracted by a certain Hyuuga heiress he met ten years ago.

Flashback

It was dark outside, the moon hidden behind thick grey clouds, and Sasori was walking to the Akatsuki hideout, underneath a waterfall right outside of Konoha. The red head walked in silence,the moon slowly showing itself through the cloud, until the silence soon turned into a scream by a young girl with short bluish-black hair and white eyes, wearing blue pajamas. She was currently running away from a ninja trying to assassinate her. The girl was six years old and was named Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata ran up to Sasori and hid behind him saying

"P-please help m-me" Then screamed when she saw the assassin approach.

"Don't worry you're safe" Sasori said and with that killed the assassin with chakra strings slicing his head off letting the body fall to the ground with a thud, blood spattering the ground in wide arch's. (A/N: There are many ways to use chakra strings than controlling puppets) Sasori turned around to the now scared Hinata. He could tell it was her first time seeing bloodshed. Sasori bent down to eye level with Hinata. "What's your name? Where do you live, I'll take you home" He said and

"Hinata, I live in the Hyuuga estate what's your name?" Hinata asked shyly

"Sasori Akasuna. Come on lets take you home" Sasori then grabbed Hinata's hand and following her directions took her home, in Konoha.

Sasori snuck into the Hyuuga estate, because he was an Akatsuki member and towns and hidden villages don't take to kindly to them, and with Hinata's help soon arrived at her room. He tucked her in before he left out her window with Hinata saying "Goodnight Sasori-kun"

End flashback

Since then Sasori had kept watch on her for many years. He smiled at the thought of Hinata meeting him again in person. Then scowled when he knew that Hinata was betrayed by Naruto. 'I'll kill him' he thought. the puppet could wait till tommorow, right now he wanted to sleep and dream. he smiled toward the puppet, that had an uncanny resembalance to hinata before turning of the lights and going to bed...a smile still on his face as he slept


	4. Sasha's Death

Sorry that I didn't update the story sooner. Hope my reviewers forgive me ^-^

thanks to: harley94, Sayomi-hime, kiwilime, LadyGhost92, xAngel-of-Hellx, AKAHINA97

The Puppet's Flower

Chapter 3: Sasha's Death

The sun was set up high in the town of Yamada, where people were busy buying stuff, training, or just simpley hanging around. That was not what Hinata was doing though; she was busy looking out her window gazing down on at the town's people. She was bored out of her mind, annoyed, and most of all lonely. Not the, you need friends kind of lonely. No, the kind of lonely she was in was in her heart. She wanted someone to love her, but seeing how she got betrayed in the worse way, she felt as if she would never love again. Hinata was bored, because she had nothing to do in this town and it's not like a missing-nin had anything to do in towns anyways. Hinata was annoyed, because of Rumiko snoring in her bed. Hinata left the window to wake her friend up. She walked to Rumiko's bed and shook her awake. Hinata failed because she was still sleeping. "Rumiko, if you don't get up I'll pour water on your head." Rumiko snored some more. Hinata smirked and said, "Fine you asked for it." Standing up from Rumiko's bed, Hinata walked into the bathroom and got a bucket of water out from under the sink. Hinata walked over to Rumiko's bed and poured water on her head. Rumiko sat up screaming and Hinata laughed. Rumiko then glared at her friend.

"Hinata why did you do that?" Rumiko angrily said. Hinata laughed some more at her friend's anger.

"Well you weren't waking up, so I had to wake you up some how didn't I"

"You didn't have to pour water on my head though." Rumiko pouted.

"Come on we're leaving and shower you stink" Hinata said holding her nose with one hand. Hinata already took a shower and changed into some fresh new clothes while Rumiko was sleeping. Rumiko laughed, nodded, and got up from her bed to shower. When Rumiko got undressed and into the shower, she wondered why they had to leave so soon.

'Why do Hinata and I have to leave so soon? It's not like we are on the run or something, right?' She thought while washing her brown hair. What Hinata didn't know was that Rumiko had bruises going down both of her arms and legs. She winced in pain. 'I can't tell Hinata about this. I can't tell her that my dad, Joshua did this to me. I hate him, I hate him' Rumiko crumbled to the floor and cried.

Hinata hearing sobs from within the bathroom, wondered if Rumiko was okay. She walked toward the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"You alright in there Rumiko" Hinata concern within her voice as she said that

"Yes Hinata I'm alright" Rumiko called back, her crying had already stopped, which made Hinata slightly happy. She hated to see anyone cry, especially herself.

Rumiko got up from the shower, walked toward the bathroom sink where she had laid out her clothes. There was a white kimono with long sleeves and a white under garments to go underneath the kimono. Rumiko sighed and put make-up on her face to cover up the bruises on that part of her skin also. Rumiko grabbed her brush from on top of the sink and started to brush her hair, when she was done she brushed her teeth also, rinsed the sink out and walked out of the bathroom with a fake smile on her face as she walked out. Hinata looked into Rumiko's eyes and could see hurt in them. She wanted to say something to make her friend feel better, but kept her mouth shut. Rumiko looked back into Hinata's eyes and then looked away quickly. 'I can't let Hinata know about the abuse, dad will kill her.' Rumiko then walked past Hinata and went towards the door.

Hinata's P.O.V

Flashback

I'm running away from a man who has come to kill me. This happens nearly all the time but the Hyuuga clan and father always came to help and kill the bad men. Why now? Why was this bad man after me and the Hyuuga clan won't come to help me? I am crying now I can feel the tears make its way from my eyes and down my face to the ground below as I ran. I didn't know how long I was running, but I can feel my legs get sleepy and I'm getting sleepy also. Father please come get me.

End Flashback

Normal P.O.V

Rumiko saw Hinata still in standing by the bathroom door. "Come on Hinata. Didn't you say that we had to leave." Rumiko said making Hinata wake out of her reverie.

'What was that? It's like a piece of the past came back to me.' Hinata thought shocked. She then heard Rumiko call her name and looked at her. "What did you say? I didn't catch that" Rumiko sighed and said

"Didn't you say we had to leave" repeated Rumiko.

"Right, sorry Rumiko. I just wasn't myself for a second there"

"It's okay Hinata, just try not to do it next time." Rumiko said sternly "Come on we are going to see my parents and I'm going to pack my things so I can go with you okay." She smiled as she said that. Hinata smiled back and they left to go to Rumiko's house.

* * *

A girl by the age of five was trembling from inside of a closet in her mother's room. The girl's name is Sasha; she has curly blonde hair that goes to her shoulders and a black dress on. She just witnessed her mother's death. The mom's name was Courtney; she had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She died with a red dress on. Joshua, who was Rumiko and Sasha's father, had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Come out, Sasha. I won't hurt you" Joshua lied

'Big sister come save me' Sasha thought tears spilling down her face. She held her breath, hoping that her abusive father will leave. Sasha exhaled once she thought that Joshua had left, but sadly that wasn't the case. The door came open as Sasha looked up frightened up at Joshua and screamed. He raised his hand and smacked her right across her face, which made Sasha cry.

"Don't scream unless you know what's good for you" Joshua smirked evilly.

"NOOOO!!!" Sasha screamed as Joshua slashed her throat with a kunai. The last thought that Sasha had was 'Big sister why didn't you come to save me?'


	5. Rumiko's Revenge

The Puppet's Flower

Chapter 5: Rumiko's Revenge

Hinata and Rumiko were both walking towards Rumiko's home where her belongings were. Rumiko looked up at the sun held high up in the sky, her thoughts being plagued by the man that always haunted her dreams and lurked in her house, Joshua. Hinata saw Rumiko stop walking looking over at her friend she saw that they were in front of a yellow house. Is that your home, Rumiko?" Hinata asked.

"Yes it is Hinata" Rumiko said sounding scared, very scared.

"Rumiko" Hinata said her friends name hoping to get her attention. When she did not answer, Hinata began to worry. "RUMIKO!" Hinata yelled out finally getting her attention. Rumiko's head moved towards Hinata.

"Yes Hinata?" Rumiko asked confused to why Hinata just yelled at her.

"Good, I just wanted to see if you were alright"

"I'm al-" Just before she could finish her sentence a blood curdling scream sounded inside of the yellow house. "Oh no Sasha!" Rumiko yelled out just before running into the house.

"Rumiko stop!" You can't do this alone!" Hinata yelled out as she followed Rumiko.

"Shut up! My sister is in danger and I'm going to save her!" Rumiko yelled back at HInata. They ran up the stairs and into Rumiko's mothers room where they found the dead bodies of Sasha and Courtney lying in cold blood on the floor. Rumiko let out a scream, while Hinata looked towards the shadows.

"Rumiko look ahead" Rumiko stopped screaming and looked ahead at Joshua who stepped out of the shadows saying

"They deserved it you know" Rumiko looked at the murderer who ruined her life hatefully.

"YOU BASTARD!" Rumiko yelled out grabbing a kunai before charging at her father. As she was charging at him, he threw some kunai as well, but they missed her by an inch. She went to cut him but he was gone. He was behind Rumiko.

"Behind you Rumiko! He's behind you!" Hinata yelled out. Rumiko looked behind her, just as she did that Joshua kicked sending her flying backward and out the window. To cushion her fall, she did a few hand signs to do a shadow cloned jutsu. The clone grabbed her and fell on the ground cushioning her fall. It disappeared just as soon as it hit the ground. Rumiko immediately got back on her feet, though her arm was cut by the glass, blood dripping down her arm onto the ground below. Joshua leaped out the window with Hinata looking down.

'It's Rumiko's fight I can't interfere' Hinata thought sadly as she watched the battle from the window.

"Come on you little slut, what are you waiting for" Joshua mocked while walking towards Rumiko. She winced, because of her injury. She Then smirked when he was right near her "NOW YOU DIE!" He yelled out.

"Not today bastard!" Then cut his throat with a kunai watching as the blood spilled out. Joshua tried to stop the blood flow with his hand, but to no avail it kept spilling out. He fell forward with a thud. He was now dead. "I-I did it" Rumiko weakly said, she was losing a lot of blood from her arm.

Hinata seeing that her friend was weak and that Joshua was dead, she hopped out the window and rushed to her bleeding friend.

"Are you alright?" Hinata asked

"Yea" Rumiko said trying to walk, but was wobbly. Rumiko then fell into Hinata's arms.

"RUMIKO!" Hinata yelled out 'I got to get her to the hospital now!' she thought then rushed Rumiko to 'Hearten Hospital' in Yamada.

yea i know this chapters short but i honestly don't care. lol just kidding but i didn't know what else to write for this chapter. So i hope u enjoyed it.


End file.
